Dreams Can Come True
by Lil Miss Giggles
Summary: Drusilla gives angelus a special dream for his birthday - a night with the woman he loves most - but what he sees is not to his liking, well, not at first.


A/N: usual disclaimers apply  
  
//She pulled his head down for one innocent kiss, but he wanted more. His hunger subsided as the passion between them grew and they made their way to the bed , kissing all the way. He pulled her away for a moment, only to gaze into he eyes she did the same and they smiled. His smile filled with a hungry passion, and hers with a love so heart warming it could almost make his beat again....//  
  
Angelus sat up, game-face on and grabbed his usual black attire, dressing himself and snarling at no-one in particular. He stormed into the front room and glared at his Childe. She sat in the armchair beside the fire playing with her doll, Miss. Edith. She looked up at him as he glared at her, fangs bared, and Drusilla realised just how angry she'd made him this time.  
"I don't know what you're trying to pull off this time, Dru, but I'm not amused!"   
"But, Angel, it was a gift."  
He smiled maliciously, his laughter full of menace and disdain,  
"So you think giving me a dream like *that* was good? That I'd enjoy it? Oh how wrong you are, my dear!"  
Spike wandered in from the kitchen, a human heart in his hand, eating it as if it were an apple,  
"Now what's she done?"  
Angelus scowled and pointed accusingly at Drusilla,  
"She's just given me the worst nightmare I've ever had!"  
Spike turned to his Sire,  
"Dru, Pet. I thought you were giving him a gift?"  
She pouted,  
"It was a birthday present - a night with the woman you loved most."  
Her face softened and she whimpered, the way she did before she burst into tears. Rushing to comfort her, Spike laid an arm around her shoulders and whispered soothingly to her. Angelus reverted back to his human face and began to pace the room in frustration. He didn't love her. No.No.No. Not by any stretch of the imagination. He glanced briefly at his Childe, she was weeping softly into Spike's shoulder. The blonde vampire looked at him meaningfully, willing him to say something to her. His face softening, he hung his head in shame, he should have known better than to speak to Dru in that way, even if she'd done it on purpose. She was too sensitive to these things.   
"Dru, listen, I'm sorry."  
His voice trailed off at the end but they all knew how the vampire resented apologies, especially if they came from him. Asking for forgiveness showed compassion, which he knew from previous experience he had none. But Dru was different, she cried if you showed any anger towards her - and that was annoying, so he apologised to no-one but her. He huffed indignantly and, grabbing his coat, stormed out of the mansion, leaving a trail of injured humans behind him.  
  
  
She whirled around, planting her foot into the vampire's throat with a neck-breaking scissor-kick. Satisfied the demon was currently paralysed, she turned on his companion and thrust her fists out and up, catching his jaw and knocking him backwards, giving her time to dust his inanimate friend and lunge at him, ramming the stake home. Fed-up with the monotonous scenery of this graveyard, Buffy dusted herself off and moved onto the next one where she could hear the imploring cries of a victim and the mercilessly hungry snarls of the consumer. Marching up behind the vamp, she noticed that the girl was already dead and that the screaming one was the other vamp he was about to rip to shreds. She also noticed that she knew both demons. Harmony was giving as good as she got, whilst Angelus was holding back a hell of alot more than if it was her in Harm's place. Neither seemed to notice her entrance so she stepped aside and watched as Harmony was slammed onto the floor, Angelus' foot against her throat, pinning her down. He smiled as he looked down on her, his voice condescending and triumphant,  
"I thought you said you could 'whup my ass'?"  
"I, er, I ... didn't know you were so ..... manly."  
"What can I say? I'm a guy."  
The Slayer raised an eyebrow as she realised Harmony was flirting with Angelus to try and get out of the big trouble she was in for challenging him in the first place. He wasn't buying it. Pressing down slightly harder with his foot, he grinned, game-face on, showing his gleaming fangs and his eyes glowing golden in the moonlight,  
"No-one can make a fool of themselves quite the way you can, Harm'."  
"Yeah, well....I really should be going now."  
Buffy watched a while longer as Harmony squirmed under the vampire's gaze, then she grew bored and left for home. Angelus would be occupied for the rest of the night with that one.  
  
Sensing the abscense of the Slayer as he had felt her prescense, Angelus removed his foot from her throat, and grabbing her wrist, dragged her to her feet,  
"Don't try that again. The art of flirtation doesn't go down well with me, no matter how much you have perfected it."  
In a vain attempt to wipe the memory of the dream from his mind, Angelus suddenly grinned with a hungry passion and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. Harmony, being the girl she was, didn't stop him and quite happily fell into his arms.  
He kissed her harder and with more force as he struggled to focus on the girl in his arms and not the one in his head. Yet no matter how hard he tried, his mind kept drifting to the kisses in his dream, her touch so warm and loving, her eyes filled with a love he knew he could never match.  
  
He woke up in his own bed. Harmony had left a few hours before dawn. Was it Harmony? He was finding it hard to distinguish between the dream and reality. Then he realised he'd had another.  
Slipping his trousers on, he went to find Dru. Again she was sitting before the fire, but this time she was reading. Wind in the Willows. Cute.  
"Dru?"  
She looked at him with glee, happy to see he was no-longer angry with her,  
"Yes, my love?"  
"You didn't give me another one of those dreams did you?"  
"No. You hated it."  
Again, Spike managed to walk in in mid-conversation but had managed to hear the whole thing,  
"S'the matter? Had another one?"  
"Uh...yeah."  
"Sure it wasn't just Harm'?"  
"Sure."  
Dru and her Childe watched as Angelus stormed out once again, both knew something was wrong. He wasn't acting his usual self and he hadn't fed at all last night.  
  
  
Joyce glanced at her watch,  
"Buffy, it's past sun set. Shouldn't you be on patrol?"  
Her daughter replied with her usual chirpy tone that she only ever used around cute guys or when something really good had happened,  
"Nope, today's thursday. No patrol tonight, nothing but blissfull ignorance of the demonic activity in Sunnydale for Buffy. Nothing but bouncy happies for this Slayer ....only... not so bouncy, I'm too tired."  
There was a knock at the door and Joyce answered it, calling to Buffy,  
"It's a young man and he's asking for you."  
"Ooh, a guy. This really is a good night......but if he has fangs tell him to go away."  
Joyce popped her head around the living room door,  
"No, just a cute guy, no fangs attached."  
"Try thrusting a cross in his face."  
"There's one on the back of the door."  
"Ooh, even better! A cute non-vamp guy asking for me, what else could a girl want?"  
  
She wandered outside and looked around - no cute non-vamp guys around. Just a lone figure, dressed in black watching her from the shadows. Foolishly, Buffy ignored him, returning back to the house, disappointed.  
Angelus stepped out from the shadows. He hated that bitch. Hate. Bitch. He did....he did , didn't he? Leaning against the wall, he looked in through the window. He could see the Slayer questioning her mother about where the cute guy had gone. Her mother didn't know. He did. He was underneath, Joyce's car. Neck snapped clean in two. He stood outside the Summers' threshold, gazing in at her. Had she known it was him? He hoped she had, whether is increased his confidence on the stalker factor he wasn't sure, but he hoped it had nothing to do with his dreams. Looking around him, he blinked and stepped back in fear, almost as if he had just woken from a dream. Why was he here? Why was he bothering?  
  
  
Friday night and the Slayer was giving herself a full work-out, decking a vampire then flipping over his head to put the heel of her boot into one of his friends faces. There was six of them in all. Whipping Mr. Pointy from her belt, she sent it into the unbeating heart of the nearest vamp with a flick of her wrist. Seeing one of them trying to escape, she retrieved the stake and launched herself at him, the stake finding its target and reducing it to the contents of Spike's ashtray.  
Angelus watched as she defeated the last of the fanged bunch of street-fighters and smiled. But this time she noticed him completely,  
"What, you gonna stand there and gawp or shall we end it here?"  
"Either's good."  
He stepped out so she could see him properly. He was dressed in his usual black attire but his face was pale. Paler than usual, he hadn't fed for days. If she broke his nose now, it wouldn't bleed. Then she realised he was staring at her, following his gaze she realised what he was staring *at*,  
"Gotta clue for you, Angel. My eyes? They're up here."  
Blinking, he suddenly realised he'd been staring at her chest. Raising his eyes to look at hers he smiled slightly, the thought of stalking her till she lost all grasp on reality was fast losing its appeal. She scowled at him,  
"Now what're you staring at?"  
He shrugged, determined to wind her up, he had a sudden urge to fight,  
"Nothing much."  
She glared at him and shifted all her weight onto one leg, he noticed how her hips swung to the right as she did so.  
"If that was your best wind up, you're definately losing your touch."  
He took a step closer, but she stood her ground. He admired her for her courage and her skill, they could be used for so many more significant things if only she relented. The thought of seizing her and making her his crossed his mind, he smiled but he couldn't do it. Not that he didn't want to, but she wouldn't give-up without a fight.  
"My touch? .... maybe I am. Or perhaps its just a phase I'll grow out of in a few minutes."  
She shrugged,  
"Who gives? Lets just fight so I can get back to bed, I have a really important class tomorrow and I promised Will I'd be there."  
Angelus looked her up and down, wondering how long it would take for him to...  
"Angel? Hello? Are you even in there?"  
"Ready and waiting, sweet thing."  
She took up the appropriate postion, stake in hand, waiting for him to use his usual lunge-with-all-his-undead-strength move. He didn't. He just stood there,  
"You make the first move, I get bored of being the knock that starts the ball rolling."  
She obliged, not expecting Angelus to dodge her body-slam, grab her by the waist and kiss her...which he did.  
When he pulled away, the vampire looked just as surprised as she did. She stepped back a few paces, gasping for breath,  
"Next time you kiss a human, try to remember that we need to come up for air."  
"Okay."  
She shuddered slightly at the thought of kissing Angelus, then regained her composure,  
"Okay, so back to square one."  
Again she bodyslammed him, but he let her - sending him straight into a tree. Flipping back onto his feet, the vampire braced himself as she charged, then as she got closer, grabbed her waist and slung her over his shoulder and into the tree behind him. She stayed crumpled on the floor for a minute, completely winded. Pulling herself back to her feet, she looked at him for a moment, then realised he was again waiting for her to make the first move, so she didn't. Standing there, hands on hips, Buffy raised an eyebrow, daring him to make the first move. He raised his, refusing her challenge.  
"Okay then, fine. If you won't fight, I'm going home."  
"Home to bed, you promised Willow you wouldn't miss class."  
She began to walk away,  
"At least I know you listen."  
"Your house is that way."  
"Oh...yeah, well...I knew that."  
The vampire knew that kiss had completely thrown her, it had thrown him too. He thought about what Dru had said as he watched the petite blonde march away,  
~*A night with the woman you love most*~  
He rubbed the back of his head, slightly apprehensive of what that dream had meant. Then he saw something moving in the bushes. Buffy.  
"Look who's come *crawlin'* back!" He said with a smurk, as she stepped out.  
"I wanted to ask you something."  
He almost smiled as he noticed she was inching towards him,  
"Shoot."  
She looked a little flustered and began to do the fidgeting/stammering thing that only she could pull off,  
"Well before...you did that....thing.....and I uh....wanted to know.....why?"  
He took a couple of steps closer, making it look as if he was simply being polite by talking to her face, not from a distance,  
"Did what?"  
Angelus tried not to laugh. He wanted her to say it. He wanted her to say "you kissed me". Infact, he wanted to do it again - and if she got close enough, he would.  
"Y'know.....that *thing*.....you do know....don't you?.....you.....don't know."  
"No."  
"The....kissing thing."  
The words were rushed and slightly hushed as if she didn't wanted anyone to hear them. She looked around and behind her to check if anyone was there to hear, giving Angelus the chance he wanted. Grabbing her shoulders, he whirled her around and kissed her deeply, the way he'd kissed Harmony.   
Only this time, he thought, it's better ,oh so much better.  
She struggled wildly for a split second as she realised what he was doing, then she began to calm down. After about 3 minutes, he pulled away,  
"This is your chance to breathe, so make good use of it."  
He grinned at her mishcevously and she took a deep breath and pulled him back again.  
  
From the mausoleum, Spike watched them with delight.  
"I knew it. Mr. High & Mighty isn't as 'clean' as he makes out. Oh just wait till Dru hears about this, things couldn't get any better."  
Grinning, he turned and made his way back to the mansion, the thought of having his Sire to himself was a pleasing one and he wasn't going to miss a single moment of it.  



End file.
